


【朱修】幽灵同居人

by yumikirina



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19756309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumikirina/pseuds/yumikirina
Summary: *家庭主夫民用科研部技术人员朱雀X作家鲁鲁修*半AU平行世界。和平年代，玛丽安娜事件非大伯所为纯属意外，娜娜莉真目击+真受伤，蛋卷明确为了保护鲁鲁目的安排他去日本，娜娜莉随母亲隐居养伤。没有战争，鲁鲁跟雀幼驯染，为雀放弃继承权居住日本，沿用兰佩路基姓氏，一起长大一起上学没分开过。鲁鲁学生时代很跳脱（翘课赌棋四处跑），雀一直半管着他不让太放飞，毕业后雀去某家公司KM科研部实习，鲁鲁当作家意外大红。两人出柜结婚（霓虹通过同婚法）住一起。*鲁鲁隐性Geass设定，从母亲传下来的血缘，见过C.C开过光，类似不定性“心想事成”buff加成，所以写作路顺风顺水，才华是一面机遇也是一面。*本作其他人设：阿什弗德全员基础设定保留，雀没参过军，因为鲁鲁不同意。米蕾依然主播兼媒体人，利瓦尔编辑，卡莲参军，基诺阿妮亚圆桌不变，夏莉跟米蕾同行，妮娜因为崇拜转学过来的尤菲，跟她一起回布国走原设搞开发。其余人选未变动。





	1. Chapter 1

0.  
假如在昏暗的病房里苏醒，看见一个水杯从空中漂浮过来，一般人会有什么反应？  
鲁鲁修·兰佩路基面无表情地将水杯挥扫在地，冷冷说道：  
“够了，你这个幽灵。”

1.  
利瓦尔从出版社赶到医院时正值下班高峰，被迫转过三条地铁线才找到的这家综合医院就在他负责的大作家鲁鲁修·兰佩路基居住的豪华公寓附近。这个距离也要喊来救护车以至于差点引起骚动，幸好出版社当家夫人从事媒体行业因而避免了这种境况——利瓦尔不禁在心底向美丽依旧写作莱恩夫人读作会长大人的米蕾小小祈祷感恩。他以迅雷不及掩耳之势冲进医院直奔五层的个人病房，这样不得体的举止在遭到护士的干预前，已经旋风般卷进了电梯。  
两个小时前利瓦尔收到消息，鲁鲁修不慎在家中浴室滑倒晕厥，同屋他的丈夫迅速拨打120将人送至医院，据说大作家已经没事了，然而医院催魂般接通利瓦尔的手机，请他这个鲁鲁修专属编辑来接人回家，令利瓦尔简直要怀疑人生。因为就在两个小时前利瓦尔同样收到来自枢木朱雀的电话，告知鲁鲁修在家晕倒并喊来救护车的事，双商一流的高级编辑放下电话的第一时间就联系了社长夫人米蕾，请她代为处理媒体会有的骚动，有朱雀在为何还要让他去接鲁鲁修？这两个人的蜜月旅游都上过十版娱乐头条，早就已经是公众皆知的幸福一对，现在避嫌也太晚了。  
利瓦尔循指路牌找到鲁鲁修的病房，一脚踏进门，就看见两张脸齐刷刷望向他，令他莫名其妙。  
鲁鲁修犹如见到亲人般激动，他指向枢木朱雀（偏歪的）方位，用变调的嗓音嚷嚷：“利瓦尔，那里有幽灵！”  
……哈？  
专属编辑未及反应，就见到另一当事人枢木朱雀十分无奈地说：“他突然看不见我了。”  
……晴天霹雳。  
女护士拔掉鲁鲁修手臂上的点滴管，面无表情对利瓦尔说道：“兰佩路基老师应该撞到头了，他竟然说看不见面前这个活人，非说他是幽灵。”女护士显然十分无奈，她摇摇头，继续交待，“我们已经安排专业脑科医生的行程希望尽快对接，扫描一下老师的脑部，他暂时还不能出院。”  
利瓦尔讷讷道：“这里能接网络笔记本吗？”  
女护士和朱雀齐刷刷看向他。  
“请不要罔顾病人情况滥用高级病房的权利！”  
“鲁鲁修都这样了你还急着赶稿吗！”  
利瓦尔双掌合十大鞠躬：“对不起，让我收回前言！”  
接下来他坐在鲁鲁修床畔，一本正经向朱雀了解情况。旁边的鲁鲁修显然一脸不自在，眼神飘忽地望向朱雀所在方位，现在那里对他只是一片空气。  
朱雀面容凝重，沉静下来的绿色双眸从未离开鲁鲁修：“昨晚他意图赶稿，我和过去一样没有准许这种事情发生。我强行拉他回房睡觉，当然，用了一贯的方式。”  
利瓦尔心想你不用解释“一贯的方式”。  
朱雀继续说：“早上我听见他起来进浴室，不久传来他摔倒的声音，我吓坏了，进去看见他躺伏在浴缸边上，没穿一件衣服。”  
利瓦尔心想这不是当然的吗你不用特地强调没穿衣服。  
朱雀单手捂脸，神情无助：“我试图抱他起来，可是当我碰到他的时候，我的手穿过去了，他就像幽灵一般卧在那里。我只好打120请救护人员上门，送他到医院。然后他醒来，根本看不见我，也不记得我。”  
利瓦尔鬼使神差勾了勾朱雀的小臂，热的，实体，很好。他又转头去拉鲁鲁修的搁在床上微握的拳头，温的，固态，没问题。  
他看了看朱雀，又看了看鲁鲁修，清清嗓子说：“…所以，朱雀你能看见鲁鲁修，但鲁鲁修看不见你？”  
朱雀点头，补充道：“我碰不到他，他也碰不到我。”  
一直仿佛听单人相声般的鲁鲁修终于忍不住开口：“利瓦尔，你不会跟米蕾会长串通，又在玩什么游戏吧？”  
利瓦尔看向他，指着自己眼睛：“你看我这双真诚的眼睛，我像会撒谎吗？”  
“……你说今天要交稿，刚刚米蕾打电话来时我问到截稿日明明是三天后。”  
“呃……那是因为我需要时间安排校对，鲁鲁修你一向很准时。”利瓦尔心虚地说，他偷偷看向的却是朱雀，果然，后者眯起双眼十分不愉悦，任何人打扰他的夜晚生活令大作家夜半加班都是不被朱雀宽容的事，利瓦尔无声告饶说了“对不起”。  
旋即惹来鲁鲁修的不满：“你到底向谁道歉。”  
“向你们道歉。”利瓦尔连忙补上。  
“我不相信。”鲁鲁修断然道，“我看不见你说的人，我对你们提的名字完全没什么印象，这真的不是米蕾的恶作剧？”他茫然地询问，利瓦尔顿时语塞。  
抬头看眼明显深受打击的科研部骑士大人，利瓦尔由衷同情。  
“鲁鲁修，朱雀真的跟你住一起，你不信出院后回家看看就明白了。”  
他突然灵光一现，掏出手机翻出上季旅行的合照，献宝样递给鲁鲁修：“你看，这个和你勾肩搭背的男人就是朱雀喔。”  
接过手机的大作家睁大了眼睛，表情精彩万分。  
“我身边明明没有人。”  
“……诶？”  
两位当事人同时发出惊讶喊叫，利瓦尔不敢置信地滑动手机屏幕，把有朱雀的照片浏览一遍，鲁鲁修始终摇头，他也渐渐察觉到异样。  
“这种缺一块、空一半的拍照技术的确常人做不到，你也不会这么费劲调侃我，真的是我看不见他了吗？”如果真有一个人存在，朝夕相处关系亲密，然而现在他完全想不起半分，也看不见对方，尽管身处同一空间，却等同于面对空气，这样的人生还能继续下去吗？  
“鲁鲁修的问题，可能医生也解决不了。”利瓦尔叹息。  
“就算这样，鲁鲁修，我也无法放下你不管。”旁边站立的朱雀神色断然地说。  
呃……冷冷的狗粮拍在脸上，虽然疼痛也无法不为两人惋惜，利瓦尔顿时感受两重煎熬。


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
脑部扫描没有任何毛病的大作家鲁鲁修被赶出高级病房为下个患者腾出空间了。  
利瓦尔来帮鲁鲁修收拾东西，如果放任朱雀接鲁鲁修回家，恐怕会成为社会头条新闻，在正常人眼前上演一幕幕穿越你的身体我的手之幽灵天天见现场真人秀，会有人认为两位其实是新进街头魔术师拍档吗。  
虽然表面淡定心底却很怀疑利瓦尔是否伙同不良会长再度联合整自己的鲁鲁修，踏进记忆中居住的高级公寓后，彻底摧毁了“这世上没有幽灵”的信念。他太了解自己，这种任何时候成双成对的家用摆设，分明昭示屋主并不只有他一人。客厅墙上挂着画像般的结婚照，明显被糊去一半的留白肯定也不是他的审美。  
惨被打击的还有利瓦尔，他发现朱雀和鲁鲁修越发变本加厉，冷饮专用冰柜上的爱心小贴纸都要一只猫一只狗玩亲亲，一对马克杯无耻贴着二人做出亲吻动作的大头照，刻意摆在一处脸对脸形成kiss游戏。这种到处飞箭的情况比上个月过来时更严重，俨然进了狗粮批发站。  
太恶意了。利瓦尔心底咬牙切齿，还要面对鲁鲁修面色凝重的低气压。  
“我把他忘记了……”鲁鲁修似乎无法接受现实。  
“你老公就站在你身后啦。”利瓦尔忍不住吐槽。  
“鲁鲁修……”朱雀泫然欲泣的表情令利瓦尔毛骨悚然，这种毁人设的情节足以匹配恐怖电影，然而现在上演的是个爱情电影，虽然好想立刻、马上离开这里，回家洗个澡假装没有这些事舒舒服服睡一觉，然而他必须保证这个电影是个爱情HE不要变BE，否则世界都会鸡飞狗跳！  
“不如这样。”利瓦尔抖落一地假想鸡毛，好心提出建议，“鲁鲁修的家人也许知道些什么。”  
“好主意。”朱雀当下就往布里塔尼亚本国家里打电话。  
鲁鲁修被迫再次看到家中的灵异事件，浮空的话筒连电线，他仿佛都能听见话筒里传出家人的声音。  
“利瓦尔……”他终于颤抖着巴住御用编辑，“我、我没办法一个人住这里。”  
开玩笑，这种时刻居住在幽灵环境的生活，正常人的神经根本受不了。何况他根本记不得这位原本应该爱如潮水，生活好似干柴烈火的“丈夫”，完全没撕心裂肺的痛楚。  
“可是，鲁鲁修，你这样子朱雀会很可怜啊。”利瓦尔才不想充当两人的传话筒，这种被迫吃狗粮的人生他受够了。  
大作家纤细神经稍稍代入想了想，的确，如果换位思考自己恐怕会被淹没在痛苦的情绪中，这样一想他就不敢再乱说话了。  
朱雀打完电话回来看见鲁鲁修不安的神色，以及利瓦尔要告辞的态度，实在喜忧参半。  
“你们可以用这块写字板沟通。”利瓦尔塞给朱雀一只黑色马克笔，敲敲鲁鲁修常用的思考利器。  
在鲁鲁修眼中又是一幕灵异事件，他装作不在意地别开视线，朱雀敏锐察觉了。  
“这样好吗，过几天鲁鲁修还有签售会，记者们一定会问我们的事。”朱雀提醒利瓦尔该有的行程。  
“很简单，只要让记者不要问就行了。”利瓦尔自信十足，这点常识他还是有的。  
“可是那样的话，大家误会我们之间的关系出现问题就不好了。”朱雀说。  
“呃……”利瓦尔又被无意中秀一脸。  
到底为什么要自讨没趣呀，嫌狗粮拍的不够多吗？  
“鲁鲁修家人怎么说呢？”他赶忙转移话题。  
“他们过明天会过来，似乎清楚什么情况的样子。”朱雀说。  
“唔……那好，我们先看看情况再做决定吧，大不了将鲁鲁修的签售会推迟一段时间，或者直接取消好了。”  
“什么？！签售会怎么能取消，那是对书迷最大的伤害。”鲁鲁修激动了，他听不见利瓦尔跟朱雀的谈话，这时才抓住要点，“不管怎样，宣传已经做了，我一定会出席！”  
“可是鲁鲁修，如果记者问你朱雀的事，你根本回答不出来吧？”利瓦尔提醒他。  
“为什么他们要问我……朱、朱雀的事？”鲁鲁修拗口地念着那个名字，十分不愉快，“这是我的私人生活吧！”  
“为了制造新闻话题呀。”利瓦尔回答。  
他对朱雀说：“看来，鲁鲁修真的连有你的记忆都忘记了。”  
这真是暴击，朱雀立刻忧郁了，他忍不住将手掌轻置于鲁鲁修头顶，穿过柔顺发丝，融入一片诡异透明里仿佛错开层次。  
大作家沉默片刻，突然说：“也不是没有办法，只要告诉我有关他的事，我就能回答了。”拥有天赋记忆的鲁鲁修，强记硬背并不在话下，“记者也不会问那么多，肯定能轻松过关。”  
利瓦尔眼睛一亮：“好主意！”


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
他到底为什么出了这个馊主意呢？利瓦尔在心里暗暗叫苦。  
从朱雀拿着马克笔涂涂写写，鲁鲁修说看不见开始，两个好像身处不同时空的人齐刷刷望向利瓦尔，他内心是崩溃的。  
“我们完全没法沟通。”朱雀沮丧地说。  
“是的，我看见了。”利瓦尔很无奈。  
“我摆出来的文具不可能出现用不了的情况。”鲁路修指着那只停顿半空，作小鸡啄米泄愤状戳动黑板的马克笔，“这根本不可能好好沟通。”  
“是的，你说得对。”利瓦尔点头。  
“所以，只要我向鲁鲁修传达信息，他就完全接收不到？”朱雀指出问题所在。  
“目前看来是这样。”利瓦尔点头。  
“他说什么了？”鲁鲁修问。  
“朱雀说照情况看，只要他想跟你说话，不管什么方式，你都接收不到。”  
“为什么会这样！”鲁鲁修挫败地吼。  
好问题，我也想知道。利瓦尔心里说。他不得不咳嗽两声提醒两个不在同个时空的伴侣：“万幸的是朱雀能接收到你单方面的所有信息，至少不全是毫无关系。”  
“那……我需要有人告诉我，他在说什么。”鲁鲁修看着利瓦尔。  
“……”  
“这对几天后的签售会有好处，很多事情我必须搞清楚。”鲁鲁修快速补充，“这也关系到你的业绩，还有奖金。”  
“……”  
“利瓦尔……”  
“知道了，知道了！”利瓦尔作投降状，“我帮你们就是了。”  
所以，大编辑屈尊于这间满是狗粮飞洒的爱的小屋，扯过一个爱心抱枕，愤愤然说起两个朋友那些年的往事。  
“我知道的事情不太多，都是大家一起的时候。”利瓦尔咳嗽两声，努力回想令他难堪的局面，“记最深就是瓦内特公爵的事啦。”  
“瓦内特公爵？”鲁鲁修试着回忆，似乎当初参与某类事件的罪魁祸首，还对他特别无理。  
朱雀也同时想起来：“那个因为友好切磋失败，绑架利瓦尔的人吗？”  
利瓦尔点点头：“没错。就是那个靠内置耳机蒙骗对手，实际请专业棋手来指导，输了不认帐的家伙。他想对我们不利，是朱雀把他制服的，记得吗？”  
“原来是那家伙。”鲁鲁修冷冷地说，“明明是个靠耍诈赌棋的骗子，本身也不是有爵位在身的贵族，却自诩公爵狂妄自大……跟他赌太不划算了，最后还赖账。”  
“呃……鲁鲁修。”利瓦尔瞄一眼震惊的朱雀，终于想起来好像不能说耶。  
“竟然是赌博吗！”朱雀显得十分生气，“可是你们明明说的是友好竞技。”  
“朱雀，冷静点。”利瓦尔才发现自己捅了马蜂窝，“那次例外啦，我被坑害了所以请鲁鲁救场，不是主动去的。”  
“怎么了？”鲁鲁修看见利瓦尔紧张到冒汗的样子，脑门一头雾水。  
“鲁鲁修，你还记得那次我们怎么脱险吗？”利瓦尔赶忙问重点。  
“记得啊，警察来了，把他们都抓了起来。当然，修奈泽尔那个多管闲事的家伙没少做多余的事，不论如何也要谢谢他。”  
“那之前呢？”  
“什么之前？”  
“就是我说的，朱雀君赶来救下我们的呀。我被设计陷害，你来解决问题，跟瓦内特对决……然后他输了不认帐，朱雀出现教训他们一顿。警察是那之后来得哟。”  
“……”  
鲁鲁修瞪大双眼，那副表情让利瓦尔知道，他压根没想到朱雀的部分。  
耳边倍受打击的三好丈夫还在唠叨：“难以置信……鲁鲁修那时已经答应我再也不赌棋了，他居然欺骗我……”  
“这不是重点吧，最多算善意的谎言吧，朱雀你不要钻牛角尖啊！”利瓦尔险些抓狂。  
另一边，完全无视单口相声的大作家似乎终于整理完记忆，他斩钉截铁地说：“我确定没有记错，那个家伙要割掉你的耳朵，随后警察破门而入，把他制服了。当天晚上修奈泽尔打来电话，处理完后续的事。——我的记忆没有问题，你说的部分完全不存在！”  
利瓦尔抓了抓头毛，指着鲁鲁修对神色复杂的朱雀说：“看到了吗？这才是大问题，他把跟你有关的事，我们集体经历过的单有你的部分，全、部、忘、掉、了！”  
这代表即便试图唤起二人的共有记忆也是徒劳。  
朱雀深深叹口气，道：“只能强记硬背了。”  
他一本正经地说：“就从我们的初遇开始说吧……”  
不，我不要听，我要回家。眼见自己要变成狗粮传声筒，利瓦尔心里一万个拒绝。然而面对朱雀神情恳切，鲁鲁修满眼期盼，拒绝的话怎么也说不出口。  
“利瓦尔，我们是朋友吧？”  
“利瓦尔，你是我的朋友。”  
异口同声的暴击，利瓦尔KO.


	4. Chapter 4

4.

热水淋浴冲刷过脊背，逐渐温暖思维混乱的大脑。鲁鲁修关掉喷头，终于找回一点实在的感觉。  
利瓦尔说了那么多，他一点印象都没有，除了自己的部分的确是会有的反应，关于那个“他”，似乎很难想象自己会喜欢的人模样。  
鲁鲁修套好浴袍走进房间，空荡荡的屋内亮着温暖的壁灯，意外合上讲究情调及晚间实用性的品位。倒是——鲁鲁修抬头看见主卧正中挂着的璀璨莲花型水晶灯，很意外在卧房内而不是在应客间点缀如此华丽的装饰。  
为什么会这样做呢？  
鲁鲁修坐上床，开始思考意外问题，不知不觉说：“我会结婚的对象究竟什么样子……”  
他这般自问，眼见一条毛巾歪歪扭扭地“飘”过来，突然意识到他的丈夫正在屋内。  
“抱歉，我没有其他意思。”鲁鲁修接过干毛巾，仍然沾湿的头发引不起他丝毫兴趣，抓住的毛巾另一端正不耐烦地抖动着，仿佛催促他快点擦干头发。  
“嗨嗨，我知道了。”他无奈又略嫌粗鲁地擦弄发丝，眼角瞟见更大的固体飞来……这次是吹风机。  
“等等，你不用这么……急。”眼睁睁看着抖落长条电线插进一端插座，吹风机停留在空气中的场景十分惊悚吓人，甚至能预定鲁鲁修接下来一年份的小说灵感——悬疑向。  
他轻巧接过吹风机，把头发迅速地烘干，盘腿坐床上严肃地皱眉：“我们要好好讨论这个问题，真的没办法做任何信息的传递吗？”  
他抱胸偏头的模样认真无比，只要一想到接下来不得不通过第三者介入各种亲密关系，他的丈夫将日常的详尽相处一一透露给诸如利瓦尔等人，再由他们说给自己听，他就忍不住脸红。  
利瓦尔今天真是辛苦了。  
结结巴巴地描述着只有两个人才知道的亲密内容，虽然还不涉及更OO的画面，也足够鲁鲁修瞠目结舌，对方几近崩溃。  
“鲁鲁修！朱雀！你们明天找别人吧！我真的受不了了！”利瓦尔咆哮般抓乱脑门的杂毛，两眼冒着蚊香圈，晕晕乎乎往客房飞奔，疑似洒落点点星光的眼泪之路。  
面红耳赤的鲁鲁修来不及跟他道晚安，沉浸在自己跟丈夫黏黏糊糊的日常里不能清醒。  
这怎么可能是我！  
我怎么可能这样做！  
鲁鲁修想起那些只在笔下出现的桥段，深刻怀疑真不是被诓骗了吗？我会在每天清晨给他早安吻？每天围围裙给他做饭？周常开车旅游放松，还要重温浪漫时刻……简直太不像了。  
中途利瓦尔诡异断掉的几个场面衔接，都伴随支支吾吾的语言和快要烧熟的脸颊，可想而知都是怎样不能复述的内容。  
鲁鲁修越想越不高兴，对着空气说：“你啊！好歹注意一点，别那么随随便便把更细节的东西透露出去，真的太羞耻了。”  
回应他的是床被掀起一角，不停抖动的催促。  
“嗨嗨，我这就睡。”鲁鲁修想也不想回答。  
他钻进被窝里，想象身边掀起又落下的同一被子里还有另一个他看不见的丈夫，虽然平整毫无痕迹，现实里应该隆起一座小山的弧度。  
他握紧双手，平整放在身体两侧，不敢随意触碰，万一弄到哪些糟糕的地方，可就不得了。  
鲁鲁修清了清嗓子：“要是碰到我，你就自己调整吧。我才是那个看不见也听不到的。”  
他说完，又感到一阵失落和不可思议的情绪。  
“真是难以现象……我居然结婚了。”鲁鲁修喃喃道，“和一个男人，决定共度一生。算了，反正也没法想象跟一个女人一起过日子，你应该……很特别吧。”  
到底怎么笑，怎么开口，会露出怎么样的表情。  
“我们的性格很接近吗……相处怎么样？”  
回答他的只有空气。  
鲁鲁修渐渐露出失望的表情。  
“真傻，明明听不见，我居然还问。”他覆着额头轻轻叹气，对变故的笨拙实在太不像话。  
“你应该比我着急吧，不管怎么说话，怎么搭腔，我都不会听见，想一想真是残酷的命运。”  
透明的，隐形的，最重要也是最爱的人视若无睹，完全不存在的存在，这该有多煎熬。  
“对不起。”鲁鲁修这样道歉。  
恢复了……再补偿你吧……  
至始至终，他都没有看见屋内有任何其他的回应，在鲁鲁修不知道的情况下，他没有看见他的丈夫——朱雀始终站在床边看着他，随后轻轻躺上沙发，并不盖任何被子。  
没有鲁鲁修给他覆上被毯，甚至不能碰触到爱人，朱雀无法忍耐这样的同床共枕。他甚至不愿意单独进行对话，永远没有交集的对话就像酷刑，只会加深他们的隔阂。这样明明就在身边，又无法交谈的人生，如果无法恢复了……朱雀摇摇头，丢开这些诡异的念想。  
一定没事，他们会恢复的。  
他扭头看向闭眼入睡的鲁鲁修，在心底道晚安。


	5. Chapter 5

5.

“所以，为什么我要做这样的事。”

一夜安稳睡眠没能让利瓦尔走出被惨塞狗粮的阴霾，他甚至在梦中作了回壁上看客，朱雀告诉他的所有关于这对夫夫的日常生活，全部以走马灯的形式在梦中来回碾压可怜的编辑大人的神经，比鲁鲁修写的小说还要精彩。

平时也不是没梦到过负责的作者的新稿，尤其在审稿之后会出现类似场景，但这次一点不好笑，比夏莉曾经开玩笑发过的内部读物还要可怕！鲁鲁修不再和朱雀玩沙滩追逐，他们黏糊地挤在同一条沙发互相喂食糕点，加上无法直视的情侣对话！

拜托，我敬爱的会长大人，解救我逃出生天。

利瓦尔默默隐忍，咬下一口吐司，哀怨地望向装作什么事都没有脑门却黑气直冒的屋内的男主人“之一”。

“早餐不合胃口吗？”笑眯眯的朱雀恐怖极了。

利瓦尔打了寒颤：“我还有编辑部的事要忙，鲁鲁修的签售会场地，我也还没去看过，这样蘑菇下去不好吧，你们能找其他人帮忙吗？”

“鲁鲁修现在这样真的能办好签售会吗……”朱雀喃喃自语，面色担忧不已。

“没事的，他那么厉害，肯定能好好应付。”利瓦尔尴尬地笑。

“如果记者问到他和我的初遇，布拉格的热吻，冲绳的沙滩游戏，北海道温泉的偷拍事件……”朱雀叹口气，“鲁鲁修能不能好好回答呢？”

这些事不回答也可以！对记者们说句无可奉告不就好了！为什么要一一说出来，我一点也不想知道。

利瓦尔内心深处刷过满屏弹幕，双眼发直，生无可恋状说：“没、没关系……只要说亲密的私事糊弄过去就好了……”

“那怎么行！”朱雀相当较真，拍上桌面的双手吓得利瓦尔脊背一抖，“鲁鲁修从来没有隐瞒过任何事，记者们问起时他总是会说！万一这次不提，被误会成跟我的婚姻关系出现危机，感情骤变，即将离婚……报纸明天发出来了怎么办！？”

明天不会发报纸，鲁鲁修还没有接受采访，你们的感情非常的好。

利瓦尔放置朱雀，扭头去看鲁鲁修，对方似乎一点儿不想听他的“自言自语”，正专心对付盘中的吐司。

“鲁鲁修今天好点吗？”利瓦尔把希望寄托在他身上。

“嗯？很好。”作家大人面色平静，看不出异样。

“看，鲁鲁修说他很好，你可以不用那么担心。”利瓦尔对朱雀说。

“真的吗。”朱雀抱臂站立，“我在他的吐司上写了句‘我爱你’他都没有发现，怎么能算好！”

“……”

利瓦尔眼神死望向鲁鲁修毫无反应的嘴角边沾满的番茄酱汁，由于朱雀用番茄酱写了信息，鲁鲁修看不见，他正毫无所察地专心对付盘中餐，完全没发现唇边沾上滑稽的红色。

“鲁鲁修……”

“嗯？”

利瓦尔张了张嘴，叹息着站起来：“我还是先回出版社去了。”

“喔。利瓦尔，记得早点回来。”鲁鲁修毫不在意地说。

“不行，利瓦尔你必须留下来。”朱雀相当坚持地说。

利瓦尔左看看，右看看，这对感情好到批发狗粮的夫夫以一方无视另一方，另一方痛心疾首盯着他的诡异气氛——完全无法打破僵局。

门铃响起的声音有如天籁。

“哎呀，利瓦尔也在。”

开门出现的米蕾简直救星。

会长大人，您听到我的呼救之音了吗！利瓦尔瞬间落下激动的泪水，以光速划出一道扭动的剪影：“我先走了！”

他匆忙奔向通往自由之路，差点撞上一道纤瘦人影。

“喔，小心点。”女性独特的冰凉嗓音，仿佛滑过耳朵脆生生的水果糖，一颗颗掉进利瓦尔的心里。

好……特别的人。

利瓦尔看着眼前的……少女？绿色长发，金色瞳眸，那副悠闲的模样完全不符合外貌年龄。

鲁鲁修的声音穿越追来：“C.C？来的怎么是你？”

完全没听过的颇为嫌弃的态度，以鲁鲁修而言太过匪夷所思了。

“对待媒人这样嫌弃好吗？”绿发女人讽刺地说，“本来就是你搞出这些乱子的吧。”

“胡说，肯定是你还有什么事瞒着我，才会发生这种事！”鲁鲁修看起来暴躁急了，前所未有的恼怒。他似乎正对一种奇异的处境感到焦虑，正因为他是那个一无所知的人，有别过去总是掌控一切，成为众人眼中值得戏弄的对象了。

“早上好。”朱雀则礼貌多了，“C.C，就你一个人来吗？”

他给两位女性准备了拖鞋，鲁鲁修眼中又是极其诡异的飞过来的形式。

“啊……朱雀，辛苦你了，这个笨蛋太难省心。”C.C拍了拍朱雀的肩膀，顺手连同利瓦尔呆愣的脸一起甩出门外，挑了挑散落的发丝。

“你说谁是笨蛋。”鲁鲁修咬牙切齿，过去被这女人戏弄的次数太多，甚至她还说出做媒的话，没什么比被这女人捷足先登知道所有事情反过来故作玄虚更糟糕的了，然而，来的还有米蕾。

“抱歉，米蕾，让你看笑话。”鲁鲁修将学生时代的会长引上餐桌，闷闷不乐又勉强打起精神。

米蕾一直捂着嘴，看起来忍笑忍的很辛苦，她清清嗓子：“副会长大人，先把嘴唇擦擦好吗？”

鲁鲁修一愣，似乎反应不过来。

米蕾掏出手机“咔擦”摁下纪念，转过屏幕摆现在鲁鲁修面前，成功令对方露出瞠目结舌的精彩表情。

“啊——！”

早餐的气氛，一如既往的不错。

“这种情况只有三种可能，其中最有可能的可能，你用番茄酱留了什么信息对吧！开什么玩笑，明明知道这样我会看不见，让我出糗太过分了！”

鲁鲁修面色赤红，对着空荡荡的沙发一通气恼，捧着茶杯的米蕾微笑地说：“那个……鲁鲁修，朱雀君在你背后一直收拾餐桌呢。”

“诶？”鲁鲁修愣了：“那这条一直在抖动的毛巾是……”

“没有关窗户呢，风吹的吧。”米蕾仍然微笑。

C.C已经要笑倒在地，她眼见神色自若的朱雀完全放置了怒气外露的鲁鲁修，有条不紊地整理餐桌，对那些责问视若无睹，完全一出好戏。啊……玛丽安娜不来太可惜了，她这样想。

鲁鲁修的脸颊上升到熟透番茄的程度，他完全，不想，再说话。径自走过去坐上空荡荡的沙发，泄愤般将那条肇事的毛巾抽出丢向一旁。

“嘛……变成这样也不是无迹可寻。”C.C说。

她成功引起屋内两个男人的注意。

“果然又是你。”鲁鲁修沉下脸，他太大意了，什么时候着的道？

“别误会，我只是说这样的方式，不是无迹可寻，并不代表和我有关。确切说……不如好好过问玛丽安娜吧。”

“母亲大人？”在场三人都相当意外。

C.C点点头，她转向朱雀：“你也过来吧，事情还很长。”


	6. Chapter 6

6.

利瓦尔严肃认真地思考，今年是不是运气十分不佳，特别倒霉。

在他安排好鲁鲁修的签售会事宜，正要打电话通知当事人的时候，先一步收到了来自他负责的好作者的电话。

“抱歉，利瓦尔，我要取消签售会了。”

“咦？”

“我马上要跟朱……朱雀一起离开。”

“哈？！”

“Geass的问题解决之前，我都不会回来，剩下的事交给你了。”

“等……”

“嘟嘟——”

“……”

利瓦尔生无可恋放下手机，刚才的都是做梦吗？…………Geass，什么玩意？

同一时间放下电话的鲁鲁修和利瓦尔有同样的心情。他叹着气，转头看向一团凌乱的房间，到处飞来飞去的用具——露营用帐篷、洗漱用品、衣物服饰、应急药品……朱雀正在为他们的出游打包行李。鲁鲁修才应该是整理的那个，但他压根无心做事。

想到C.C犹如说天书一般的揭秘，鲁鲁修仍以为置身云端还没能下来。那个魔女说什么？她真是魔女一般的存在，跟玛丽安娜交往是因为发现她有超能力——喔，玛丽安娜的意外跟她无关，母亲的超能力加上父亲的血统，鲁鲁修也拥有隐性的“Geass”能力，并且在不知不觉中触发了。

“平常小说写多了，想象力太过丰富，不知不觉才触发的吧。”C.C这样解释。

“你在愚弄我吗？”鲁鲁修更加气愤了。

“嘛……不管怎么样，虽然放弃皇子身份，成为名人作家，你也没有逃开Geass的命运呢，这个东西很方便，如果搞清楚原理，应该可以自如运用。”

“那你就告诉我什么原理啊，你是关系者吧。”

“很抱歉，我暂时也弄不明白，不如把那天的事再说说？”C.C转向朱雀，“除开你强迫鲁鲁修放弃赶稿，两人做了一晚上，早上他进浴室洗澡以外有其他异常吗？”

“笨、笨蛋。”鲁鲁修完全没想到朱雀竟然说了如此露骨！

“有什么不好意思的。”C.C感到不满，“你穿开裆裤的时候，我可就跟你妈妈在庭院里喝茶聊你爸爸的床技！”

“你们关系真好呢。”米蕾插话，“玛丽安娜大人竟然和您聊到闺房私事”

“老交情了，那位受伤之前，非常喜欢举办下午茶会。”C.C说道。

“真是轻松惬意。”米蕾应和。

两位女性完全无视震惊的鲁鲁修，还有完全不知如何接话的朱雀，陷入女性独特的对谈氛围中。

“那个……”朱雀先反应过来，“C.C，你刚才说，无法明白鲁鲁修身上叫‘Geass’的能力是什么种类，这是什么意思？”

“喔，你很感兴趣？”C.C饶有趣味反问。

“鲁鲁修的事，我都想知道。”朱雀斩钉截铁说，“我一定要让他恢复。”

“这样。”女性放下茶杯，“准确地说，是一种能力，可以带来天赋的那样。Geass的超能力原本不是先天给予，却能够通过血缘继承，鲁鲁修大概是这样的情况。玛丽安娜的Geass属于身体素质的强化，她比一般女性更加强壮，所以受伤后存留了性命，我检查过她的情况，Geass并没有因此变成显性。”

“变成显性会怎么样？”朱雀问。

“变成显性，就属于可以主动使用的超能力了。”C.C解释，“同玛丽安娜近乎怪物一般的武力强大不同，虽然这也让我发现她身上有Geass，她到最后都没能把Geass变成收放自如的超能力，仅仅受到它的影响。鲁鲁修应该也是这样，被隐性的Geass赋予更高的才华，成为畅销小说家。”

“抱歉，这是我自己的实力。”鲁鲁修冷酷地说。

“嘛。总之，不知什么缘由，你的Geass被触发了原本的功用。Geass直接针对大脑发出指令，按照鲁鲁修的情况，也许有许多种可能呢。”

“——最有可能的是‘绝对命令’吧。”

两位夫夫一怔。

“比如……”C.C暧昧地说，“被朱雀折腾一宿的鲁鲁修，出于某种缘故，气愤地给自己下了命令，‘再也不想见到这家伙’之类的……”

“等等，你怎么说的好像……”鲁鲁修闻言再也坐不住了。

“没错。”C.C打个响指，“如你所料，就是你们之间小打小闹产生的大误解而已。”

“……”

“……”

“真是好情调呢，年轻人。”

米蕾掩嘴，两位女性彼此相视，愉快地笑起来。

【所以，你们就去神根岛吧。那里地处偏僻，土地孕育灵气，能吸收Geass奇怪的能力，如果不想要这种力量，住段时间也不错，单独的露营很不错喔。】

鲁鲁修回想最后一言，魔女别有深意的脸简直写满“就是在算计你”，但他顾不得考虑那么多了。什么Geass，什么超能力，什么……无意中下的错误的指令，谁会相信。

无稽之谈！

他气馁地垂头，看见背包已经打得整整齐齐，完全不是体弱的他能负担的重量。朱雀倒是接受良好，准备和他去神根岛，丝毫没有犹豫。

那家伙会怎么想……鲁鲁修不得不在意，听过那么离谱的理由，因为……因为那样的事，说了“再也不想见到他”就真的完全见不到，这种恶搞番组都不会播出来的意外事故，传出去简直脸面丢尽。

更恐怖的是无法守住这个秘密。

想到家族中怎样对他和他丈夫哈哈大笑，鲁鲁修就感到头疼无比，赶紧将Geass消除掉最好了。

他抬头对着空气里可能存在的丈夫说：“朱雀，虽然看不到有难度，这次还是拜托你。”

被子抖动着催促他快点休息，鲁鲁修慢慢笑了。

他将自己埋入床中，没有看见他的丈夫无视透明的触碰，执意在他额上落下一吻，用温柔眷恋的语气说：我一定会让你恢复。

朱雀起身，回到他专属的沙发，像往常那样侧过身体，看着安睡的鲁鲁修，缓慢坠入甜美的梦境。


	7. Chapter 7

7.

神根岛，昨天以前从地图也不曾听闻的地名，今天就成为他们的脚掌所踏之地。阳光、沙滩、曼妙无比的海岛之旅——与幻想中截然不同令人别扭害羞的场景并未出现，阴云密布的天空和海浪拍打的潮水，此景此情，无论怎么看都不大吉利。

鲁鲁修冷漠注视这片海域，海风猛烈浇灌他的身躯，在他身后的游艇正以凡人无法企及的力量牢牢束缚于岸边。鲁鲁修猜测朱雀用了什么工具，但他不想知道。

之后的旅程也十分梦幻，他眼前浮空的三个大型背包和手提袋，犹如指路明灯，自然而然带着他走入人烟罕至的森林。朱雀选中一片空地，当着鲁鲁修的面以他看不见的形态开始忙碌。

营地生起无烟火炉，帐篷开始鼓起……鲁鲁修不想显得自己特别无能，朝向放置的背包，从中一一取出食材和餐具，临近午时，他们总要吃个饭。

等朱雀忙完——如果在他判断下真的确定忙完，鲁鲁修看见一只勺子飘进他面前的锅子，捞出新鲜煮好的什锦杂烩，倒入一只同样飘在空中的碗里。

“……”

他猛烈一颤，发现自己还没能适应与隐形的丈夫一同生活。

鲁鲁修咳嗽两声道：“我睡左边的帐篷吧。”

他偷偷瞟向那碗食物，筷子夹起来的竹荚鱼消失在空气中……画面诡异至极，鲁鲁修喉咙微动，突然看见勺子重新动起来，这回，舀出的食物停在鲁鲁修面前的碗筷边上。再次眼睁睁看着浮空的勺子倒入一碗美味，鲁鲁修眨眨眼，说了句“谢谢”。

意识到即将用这样的方式过几天，鲁鲁修心底不安骤生，面上依然显出满不在乎的样子。他才不会被这点挫折打败，恶狠狠咬掉一块竹轮吞下，鲁鲁修脑中思索着怎样跟朱雀良好地“沟通”。

朱雀始终盯着鲁鲁修的脸，他太了解自己的爱人，看见对方面色如常，两颊紧绷，心不在焉地吞食午餐，鲁鲁修无疑感到不安了。总会在不安的时候下意识逞强，最怕别人看出来，这样的习惯从幼时第一次鲁鲁修出现在枢木家庭院中板着小脸开始就不曾改变。

这么多年，我还是又让他不安了吗，曾经发誓要让鲁鲁修在异国他乡好好生活，让他感受到付出代价陪在自己身边绝对加倍适宜，不辜负那份所爱之心，结果仍然令他失望。

朱雀说不出的心情低落，对他而言，鲁鲁修看不见自己诚然很难过，但他依然在身边，音容言行，举止行为，都是那么鲜活，好与不好，也那般悉数明瞭。但对鲁鲁修而言，自己的存在是一个造成不安的因素，看不见、听不见、甚至触摸不到。鼓足勇气跟随自己的脚步到这座孤独的小岛，对鲁鲁修而言是单独的、一个人充满未知的决定。

即便如此，鲁鲁修仍然来了。

朱雀眼神柔软，伸手抚摸鲁鲁修的头发，任凭指尖穿过透明的躯体。他没有带来一点安抚，他迫切想给予一些抚慰。

鲁鲁修毫无所觉地站起来，他穿过朱雀的身体，走向自己的帐篷，这个诡异的场景没有任何人看见。

“我先休息了。”似乎无法忍耐看不见听不到，呆在同个场景又身在不同次元，鲁鲁修躲回帐篷，不想再对空气说话。他并不知道，朱雀从那之后再也没有回应过他一句话，或者对他说一句话，只是静静看着他，一如过去照顾点什么。

鲁鲁修躺在帐篷之中，脑中一直回忆着毫无破绽的记忆。从小到大的生活，母亲遭遇危险受伤，妹妹陪伴她，自己……来了日本，住在枢木家，听说忘记的人叫枢木朱雀是枢木家的嫡子，鲁鲁修可以通过资料搜到所有信息，却没法产生丝毫亲切感，甚至记不起他们之间的交集，没有任何碎片的线索。

利瓦尔说他们是幼驯染，从小一起长大，没有分开过。有这么亲密吗？分开不超过三天，这是什么关系，为何一点印象也没有。Geass的力量强大到这个地步，真是匪夷所思。篡改记忆又不令人有所怀疑，像C.C说的“再也不想看见这家伙”，虽然看不见，听不到本人，却还是能了解到他的事情，限制范畴十分古怪。

Geass是自己的，不管出于什么缘由，看不见丈夫也是自己的原因，到头来还是自己的错啊。鲁鲁修重重叹口气，面上难掩失落的神色。

他身边的书本突然飞起，落在他身上。

咦？

鲁鲁修猛地坐起身：“朱雀？”

不会吧，他怎么进来的？

转向身边的帐篷入口，本应该是拉链拉上的地方，居然露出缺口，可他却一无所查，这是怎么回事？

书页不断翻腾，完全不懂得目的。鲁鲁修生气地说：“你进来的时候是不是又想传讯息了。”否则根本不可能，连声音也听不到。

书本“啪嗒”掉在身侧，这次是干毛巾，抖落开来突然罩住鲁鲁修的脑袋。

“喂……”他开始抗议，试图把毛巾从头上拿掉。

然而那方干毛巾十分固执地笼罩在头上，怎么都取不下来。鲁鲁修突然意识到——“你在安慰我吗？”他这样想，拉锯的手感到一阵轻松。朱雀放开了那条毛巾，应该是这样吧？

鲁鲁修任凭这层遮罩覆盖自己，低头自嘲说：“你一定很难过吧，被我这样忽视。什么也记不得，什么也不知道……就好像你没有存在过一样。”

书本又唰唰地翻动。

鲁鲁修淡笑：“不用否认，我懂的。就好像明明存在过的人，突然不存在了，甚至完全没在记忆中留下一点痕迹。对现在的我而言，你并不是个过客，你只是——不曾存在。”

“——我很抱歉，也许这样的伤痛，一辈子尝过一回就够了吧。”

他总是这样将一切过错放在自己身上，不管多么小的事。朱雀盘腿坐在鲁鲁修身侧，纸张在手掌间一页页滑过，连一句安慰都无法说给他听。可以别再这样负疚吗，哪怕是个小说家，情感丰富，笔触时而生冷时而细腻，也不该因为我的事这样难过。

就像如果我承受的伤害是十倍，你又在拼命想承受百倍来与我分担，甚至不知不觉早已超过许多。

这样的鲁鲁修让人十分地没有办法地……想要拥抱。

朱雀拥抱了空气。

他拥抱目所能及的只属于他的世界。


	8. Chapter 8

8.

“所以，一点好转也没有！那个女人……”

鲁鲁修咬牙切齿在森林中转悠，他不清楚此刻朱雀是否再身边。如果C.C说的关于神根岛的情况属实，也许应该探查全岛，找出症结所在。比如——有一个神奇的洞窟，里面有一种稀有的草药，熬汤喝下就会恢复。或者——有一处神秘神殿，充满神奇力量，只要在某座雕像前祈祷就会恢复。鲁鲁修发挥着小说家出色的想象力，清晨对朱雀撂下句“我去走走”，到现在已经转悠两个小时了。所幸，这岛除开杳无人烟，连凶猛野兽也没有，除了几只小鸟，蹿来蹿去的小型动物，不会有太大伤害。

所以，还是骗人的吧。

一边想着那个女人不会拿这种事开玩笑，大脑里已经把从小到大被耍过的旧账翻个彻底，信与不信的天秤摇摆不停，鲁鲁修决定，如果今天过后他没有恢复，一定要回去找C.C算账。

事不过三，日子也不该过三。

鲁鲁修忿忿拐过小径，一片矮树丛挡住他的去路，他挑起一根长树枝，在树丛见穿戳半晌，没有奇怪的危险。左右截断的茂密树木不见新路，原路返回也没有意义。鲁鲁修想了想，拨开树丛往前踏去……

变故瞬间发生。

他还来不及回想，身体便腾在半空！

鲁鲁修张了张嘴，意识到他正摔下断崖。惊恐没有攫获大脑，庞大的冲撞与浪潮的涌流吞没身体，连同口鼻里珍贵的空气。

！！！

鲁鲁修试图屏住呼吸，他擅长游泳，从不适应突发变故下的自我镇定，大脑来不及思考，光线折射的水中犹如梦幻。

不……等等……

他辨别四周，快速向水面浮去。然而一阵刺痛从后腰漫延，让手脚突兀笨重。重力下落砸入水中的时候扭伤了吧。鲁鲁修睁大双眼，感到力不从心的危机。

再一点……只要再一点……

空气稀薄不堪，气管喉头热辣辣疼痛，鲁鲁修绝望地向水面伸出手，身体再支撑不住，放弃地闭上双眼。

一阵大力突然抓住他的手，狠狠拽出了水面。身体被有型的热度包围，牢牢禁锢在谁的怀里，强有力地托抱住他向崖壁外游去。

耳边响起哽咽的声音：“太好了……鲁鲁修，差一点抓不到你，真是太好了……”

很熟悉的声音……是朱雀。

是了，枢木朱雀。他本该看不见的丈夫。

鲁鲁修迷迷糊糊之中，大脑印出青年的影像。他精实修长的身型，有力的臂膀，还有一头天然的卷发，柔软蓬松，笑起来温暖又帅气。

朱雀，从小到大的玩伴，始终不离不弃，他的……他的丈夫。

勉强睁开一丝视线，映入眼里是朱雀泫然欲泣的焦急面容。

“你是笨蛋吗！如果我抓不到你怎么办，你就这样沉入海里……你就这样……”朱雀激动不已，记忆中前所未有的受伤和焦虑，他甚至对自己大吼大叫了。

鲁鲁修这样想着，伸手摸了摸丈夫的脸。

“终于碰到你了啊……”他喃喃地说。

朱雀微微一愣，抱紧了鲁鲁修。

“……别再吓我。”

“啊。”

“没有下次。”

“嗯。”

他们漂浮在冰冷的海水中，感到无比地温暖与安心。

鲁鲁修终于回来了。朱雀想。

幸好想起朱雀了。鲁鲁修想。

“所以，你们两个现在和好了？”C.C嚼着水果糖，目光紧锁鲁鲁修的眼睛，一瞬也不移。

“我们本来就没有吵架。”鲁鲁修干巴巴地回。

“嗯……”女人观察良久才拉开距离，给出定论，“恭喜。鲁鲁修的能力完全消失了。”

“真的吗，太好了。”朱雀松口气，总算放下心来。他欢呼地抱住鲁鲁修转几圈，完全无视在场的旁人。

“笨蛋，你太超过了。”鲁鲁修急忙喝止他，瞪着满脸看好戏的C.C，“魔女，你的意思是Geass消失了？还是它又藏起来不让我知道？”

“你就安心吧，Geass完完全全消失了呢。看来神根岛的消除灵力在海水里，你越靠近海底就越能恢复，真是太好呢。”C.C不痛不痒地解释缘故，仿佛曾经去过一样。

“哼。”鲁鲁修不太想道谢。

“在你沉没之前恢复。”C.C面无表情补充。

这句话犹如利箭，戳穿两个人的神经。鲁鲁修愧疚不已地低头，不敢看朱雀的表情，而朱雀露出心有余悸的样子，完全没有从差点失去鲁鲁修的恐惧中缓过。

“嘛。以后不会再发生了吧，好好庆祝。”C.C可不想面对小俩口的谈心时间，拎起准备好的行李，转头告辞。

房内安静地剩下鲁鲁修和朱雀。

“那个……”大作家心虚不已，抬头望向丈夫。

“我很抱歉，都是……”

“对不起，鲁鲁修。”朱雀破天荒抢先道歉，他神色复杂，相当痛悔，“如果不是我那么强迫你，就不会触发你的Geass，我真是混蛋。”

“不、不是……Geass是我的问题吧！”鲁鲁修立刻拔高音量，“就算没有这次也有下次，始终不安定因素会爆发出来，完全不是朱雀的错！”

“但是，如果不是我阻止你赶稿……”

“深夜赶稿本来就是我不对，影响你的睡眠，还有我的身体健康！”

“而且，我还逼着你做不喜欢的事……”

“没有那回事，和朱雀做什么事都很开心，本来夫妻之间就该如此！”

“但是，鲁鲁修明明提不起兴致……”

“朱雀兴致高昂，我可以配合你的！这是夫妻相处之道！”

“所以……”鲁鲁修焦急地总结，“不是朱雀的错，你不要再自责了！”

他的丈夫睁着感动无比的双眼，握紧他的手：“鲁鲁修……你真好。”

“呃……”

“说的对呢，我们之间应该相亲相爱，对不对。所以——走吧，现在开始。”朱雀轻笑地亲了亲爱人的脸颊。

“去哪里？”意识到说出什么好话，鲁鲁修冒出冷汗。

“当然是……卧房。”

“……”

也许应该跟利瓦尔打电话，他的签售会要再拖延几天了。看着虽然笑容可亲却让自己脊背发凉的朱雀，大作家无端意识到……果然，这家伙还是很生气！

然而，恢复了真是可喜可贺。

End


End file.
